


finding family

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Yuri is Viktor's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri tries his best to impress his boyfriend's son.





	finding family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_As_Sane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_As_Sane/gifts).



Katsuki Yuuri takes a deep breath, shifts the bag in his arms to rest against his shoulder, and knocks on the front door.

Two seconds later, he hears Makkachin barking, followed by the rapid _taptaptap_ of dog nails and tiny feet running along wood. Two thumps land against the door, along with muffled whispers. Yuuri smothers a smile and waits, not reacting when a pair of green eyes peeks over the window next to the door frame, before swiftly disappearing.

The door opens, revealing his boyfriend of four months, Viktor Nikiforov, his dog Makkachin, and his small son Yuri, hiding behind Viktor's leg. Yuuri glances down at Yuri and smiles, only for Yuri to look away from him with a huff. Yuuri holds back a sigh -- the boy still hasn't approved of him.

"Yuuri, hello!" Viktor says, grabbing hold of Makkachin's collar before she can jump on Yuuri and knock him over. His groceries wouldn't survive the fall. "Come in, please!"

"Hi, Viktor," Yuuri says, stepping into the house out of the heat of July and leaning in to kiss Viktor's cheek. "Hi, Yurio," he says to the small boy currently scowling up at him.

Yuri eyes him narrowly, then pushes the tiger plushie in his hands up at Yuuri's face. "Rawr!" he shouts, then turns on his heel and runs down the hall to the living room. Makkachin breaks out of Viktor's grip and wriggles at Yuuri until he reaches down to pet her.

"Yura! Come say hi to Yuuri!" Viktor calls, then sighs when he doesn't hear a response. "Ah, well... come in, come in! What did you bring me, my love?" Viktor asks, peeking into the bag, which Yuuri pulls away with a huff.

"Stuff," Yuuri replies, purposefully vague, then walks past Viktor to the kitchen, peeking briefly into the living room where Yuri is sitting on the couch. At the sight of him, Yuri ducks behind a pillow, and Yuuri holds back another sigh before walking over to the counter.

A moment later, he hears small feet padding over to the doorway, and he hides a smile.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight," Yuuri tells Viktor, who has followed him with a pout on his face. "You always cook when I'm over, and since tonight is special, I wanted to share my cooking with you."

Viktor blinks, then lights up with a smile, his gaze going soft in a way that still makes Yuuri's heart clench. "Amazing, Yuuri! What are you making? Does it need a lot of preparation?"

"You'll see," Yuuri replies, already pulling out eggs, green onions, and pork cutlets, putting them in Viktor's fridge before he can get too nosy. The rest of the ingredients go beside the rice cooker Yuuri brought over, which Viktor pokes at with interest. Yuri comes over to stand between them and stands up on his toes to stare at the rice cooker, frowning.

"What's this?" Yuri asks.

"This is a rice cooker," Yuuri explains, picking up the bag of rice. "It's a special pot that cooks rice perfectly for you. I know your dad usually cooks rice on the stove, but this is how I always cook rice when I'm at home."

"Is it ours now?" Yuri asks him, frowning, and Yuuri laughs.

"No, it's mine, but I brought it to share."

"Hmm," Yuri muses, then turns to face Yuuri, his hands on his hips. "I want juice. Did you bring the juice I like? You promised to bring it."

Yuuri did; a week ago when they visited Yuuri's apartment, Yuuri gave Yuri a glass of strawberry juice, which Yuri adored. Ever since then, Yuri has been begging for Yuuri to bring him some, not even letting Viktor take care of it.

"I may have," Yuuri says solemnly, then pulls out the container of juice from his bag. Yuri's eyes light up.

After pouring Yuri his juice and letting him run off to the living room to watch his cartoon about cats, Yuuri turns to find Viktor behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Viktor sighs and leans into him, his lips pressing against Yuuri's forehead.

"You're so good with him, and yet he hates you," Viktor sighs, sounding despondent.

"He's just a kid. He's much better than he was when he first met me," Yuuri says, leaning into Viktor's warmth.

When they first began dating, Viktor had been upfront with him.

_"I have a son. His mother and I are separated, and he lives with me. He's four, and his name is Yuri."_

Yuuri hadn't cared. He has nieces, so he knows a little bit about childrearing, and he was head over heels for Viktor, the head of finance who always stopped at Yuuri's door on breaks to chat with him at the company where they work. Yuuri, a manager for the public relations department, hadn't stood a chance against Viktor's charming smile and sparkling blue eyes.

Yuri, though... Yuri has taken a little while to warm up to him, to say the least. The first time Yuuri met Yuri, the small boy had bitten him. Yuuri thinks the current status quo is a vast improvement.

"Besides, I don't think he hates me anymore," Yuuri says, mindful of the way small ears can catch anything an adult says. "He lets me call him Yurio, and he likes the tiger plushie I brought him last month, so..."

"True." Viktor sighs again, then turns his head to kiss Yuuri properly. Just like every other time they kiss, Yuuri cannot help but melt into him, drinking in his taste with a happy sigh.

Soon they separate. Viktor fixes him a cup of tea, and they settle in at the kitchen table to talk, leaving their shoes in the hallway. Yuuri tries not to react when Viktor slides a socked foot along his calf, only shaking his head in amusement. It's relaxing sitting with Viktor like this; Yuuri can imagine spending every day here, basking in Viktor's attention. Two years of knowing Viktor, four months of dating him -- and still Yuuri can't believe that they are together.

Yuuri glances up from his tea to find Viktor staring at him, a sappy look in his eyes that Yuuri recognizes. He smiles back, soft and happy. He really does love this man.

"You two are gross," says Yuri from behind them, making Yuuri and Viktor look at him with identical flushes. Yuri glares at them, green eyes narrowing, his long blond hair falling in his face. "My show is done and I'm hungry."

"I should get started on dinner," Yuuri says, standing up from the table. "Want to help me, Yurio?"

After a long moment, Yuri nods imperiously and walks over to the island, where three bar stools sit. Viktor stands and scoops Yuri up in his arms, setting him in the chair, while Yuri sets his juice down carefully and frowns up at Yuuri. "What can I do?"

"Can you tell me when the cup is full?" Yuuri asks, taking out a measuring cup and the bag of rice. He cuts the rice open, then begins to pour it into the measuring cup, until Yuri shouts _it's full!_ anxiously. Yuuri pours the rice into the rice cooker, then repeats it two more times, before adding water and setting it to cook.

Viktor has taken a seat beside Yuri, watching with a faint smile. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, revealing his long forearms and hands, which Yuuri bravely ignores in favor of explaining to Yuri why rice needs twice as much water to cook properly.

"Today's dinner is called _katsudon_ ," Yuuri tells Yuri, as he takes out ingredients and sets them on the counter. "In Japanese, that means 'pork cutlet bowl.' It's like a pork chop served over rice, with lots of yummy things. I think you'll like it."

"Is it better than _dedushka's_ pirozhki?" Yuri demands.

"No, but it'll be close," Yuuri says solemnly. Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuri's maternal grandfather, is a very important person in the Nikiforov household. Yuuri has done his best never to disparage the older man, who terrified him at their first and only meeting. Yuri _adores_ his grandfather, who always brings Yuri homemade pirozhki and says that Viktor couldn't make them properly if he tried.

(Viktor can, but he usually leaves it to Nikolai.)

Yuri considers this for a moment. "Alright," he says, picking up his juice. "I'll eat it. But it can't be better than pirozhki."

"I'll do my best," Yuuri replies, trying valiantly not to laugh and somehow succeeding. Viktor meets his gaze, eyes twinkling with amusement, and Yuuri has to turn away to focus on slicing onions.

He sets Yuri to sorting through the various jars, spices, and sauce bottles, which Yuri lines up on the counter like a small battalion readying themselves for war. As each ingredient becomes necessary for the recipe, Yuuri asks Yuri to hand the next container to him, sometimes pointing it out when the label is in Japanese, which Yuri cannot read. Yuri carries every action with an air of solemnity that shouldn't suit a four-year-old's face. Yuuri might just love him, too.

Soon three bowls are sitting on the counter, while Yuuri finishes sliding the last cutlet onto the steaming rice. He sets the pan down and breathes in the aroma of _katsudon_ deeply, realizing a moment later that Viktor and Yuri have copied him, looking very much like father and son for a moment. Yuuri can't help but laugh, smiling brightly up at Viktor before gentling his expression for Yuri.

"Ready for dinner, Yurio?" Yuuri asks.

Yuri is staring at his bowl, which is a deep purple with a cat on it, all but drooling over his portion. Yuuri has carefully cut the pork cutlet into bite-sized portions for the small boy, aware of his preferences already. Yuuri exchanges another glance with Viktor before picking up their bowls and carrying them over to the table. Viktor follows with his own bowl, sitting down as Yuuri sets out Yuri's bowl, his cup of juice, and a purple fork with a cat on it.

Yuri slides off his stool immediately to follow, climbing into his chair and leaning in close to stare at the food. At last, Yuuri sits down and waits, watching Yuri carefully, while Viktor looks between them both, nervous as can be.

Yuri narrows his eyes, then nudges one of the peas with his spoon. When the pea does nothing other than continue to exist, Yuri mumbles something and scoops a big chunk of meat and egg, then shoves it in his mouth.

Immediately, his face transforms into something rapturous. "It's so good!" Yuri says through his mouthful, immediately eating more, so fast that Viktor has to put a hand on his arm to slow him down.

"Chew, Yurochka," Viktor says, his expression open and hopeful as he glances between Yuuri and his son. "There, small bites."

"It's good though!" Yuri exclaims when he finishes, bits of rice sticking to his mouth. He beams up at Viktor, holding out a spoonful of his food, then yanks it back when Viktor moves to take a bite. "I love it! I want this every night!"

Yuuri can't help the warm feeling that blossoms in his chest. "I'll be happy to make it for you, Yurio," he says quietly, smiling impulsively when Yurio turns a big grin on him.

Together they eat as a family.

Later, Yuuri floats on cloud nine as Viktor settles Yuri in his room down the hall, unable to believe the big smile that the boy gave him earlier. He can imagine it now: making dinner with Viktor and eating with Yuri every night, reading to him, playing games with him... being something like a father to him. Viktor had been just as pleased, his smile never fading as he caught Yuri in his arms and carried him upstairs after he began nodding off into his cup of milk.

Now Yuuri sits on the end of Viktor's bed, turning his phone over in his hand and waiting. He has already showered and changed into his pajamas, shorts and a thin t-shirt, and despite the nerves that have left him nearly anxious for the past several days, he can only feel calm now. He feels at home here in Viktor's house, with this tiny family that accepts him wholeheartedly, no matter how much Yuri scowls at him on a normal day.

He really likes Viktor. He likes them both. He can imagine staying with them for a long time.

"Just got him down," says Viktor as he walks into the room, shutting the door almost all the way before sinking down beside Yuuri with a heavy sigh. "He kept talking about how tasty the _katsudon_ was. I think it was a big success."

"I'm glad," Yuuri says, taking Viktor's hand when it is offered and smiling at him. "He's a sweet boy."

"When he's not being a little hellion," Viktor mutters, then laughs when Yuuri pokes him. "Okay, okay. Let us also retire, _zolotse_."

Yuuri flushes warm at the sound of the Russian pet name. Viktor doesn't use them often around Yuri, as if afraid of upsetting his son over calling someone else dear to him, but over the past couple weeks, Yuuri has heard such sweet terms more and more often. He hasn't gotten Viktor to translate them yet, but he has time.

"Let's go to bed," Yuuri mutters, his face growing hotter when Viktor leans over to kiss his cheek, his lips brushing Yuuri's. After a stiff moment, Yuuri relaxes and turns his head to catch Viktor's kiss, leaning into him.

They brush their teeth and climb into bed together, facing each other in the light of Viktor's bedside lamp. Yuuri watches the way Viktor's hair falls over his eyes, how soft Viktor's lips look this close, how his bare chest makes Yuuri want to reach closer and embrace him. He doesn't dare let himself go further than simply looking, aware of the child down the hall, but he can think of the heat in Viktor's eyes and the headier kisses they've exchanged when alone.

"Papa, will you read to me?" calls a sleepy voice from the doorway, making both of them draw apart.

Yuri is standing there with his blanket hanging over one shoulder and hugged closer to his chest, along with a book about a very large tiger. Yuri rubs his eyes, then climbs up on the end of the bed and crawls between Yuuri and Viktor, wriggling until he is pressed up against Yuuri's arm with his book in Viktor's face.

Yuuri stares down at him, blinking in confusion. Yuri pays him no mind, comfortably settled and staring expectantly at his father, who looks completely thrown. After a brief moment, Viktor softens and takes the book, turning it so that all three of them can see.

"Of course, Yurochka. _Once upon a time, there lived a tiger named Puma..._ "

Yuuri closes his eyes and listens, gently resting his head against Yuri's hair. To his joy, Yuri allows him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Just_As_Sane for the Victuuri Summer Loving 2018 event! I had a lot of fun given these prompts:
> 
> 1\. Yura is Viktor's son  
> 2\. A Viktuuri first  
> 3\. Caught in a compromising position
> 
> I tried to get all the prompts together, and I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
